


Парень по соседству

by foina_cale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этой истории присутствует любовная тоска, Мерлин занимается выпечкой, Артур одалживает батарейки, которые на самом деле ему не нужны, и я уже упоминала про любовную тоску?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Парень по соседству

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314588) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



– А, Мерлин! Чем я могу помочь тебе сегодня?

Мерлин почти уже привык к тому, насколько жутко привлекательный у него сосед. И «почти» значило, что теперь, встречая Артура, он терял дар речи лишь через раз. И только если Артур не открывал дверь, сверкая от пота после тренировки. Вот как сейчас. Блин. Пока Артур смотрел на него, ожидая ответа, Мерлин попытался вспомнить, как произносить слова.

– Мне нужно яйцо, – умудрился выдавить он. – И я знаю, ты любишь омлет.

– Да, конечно. Входи, будь любезен, – Артур всегда говорил более чем напыщенно, и порой столь вежливо, что Мерлин иногда задумывался, уж не робот ли он? (Но когда Артур не придерживал для него лифт, или вёл себя как полнейшая задница, или устраивал роскошные шумные вечеринки, не приглашая предупреждая о них Мерлина, тот понимал, что так не поступил бы ни один робот.)

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Мерлин, подозревая, что от этого стал немного похож на чокнутого, потому что Артур только поднял бровь и отступил, позволяя ему зайти, а потом захлопнул дверь и отправился на кухню. Мерлин остался в прихожей – там было безопасно. И ещё там находились фотографии Артура с разными женщинами, как напоминание о том, что безнадёжно увлечься Артуром было ужасной идеей.

– Так что ты готовишь в этот раз? – крикнул Артур с кухни. – Ты много печёшь.

Мерлин всегда любил готовить, но за последние семь месяцев, после переезда сюда, на одну площадку с Артуром, он приготовил выпечки больше, чем за всё время с тех пор, как в шестом классе работал в маминой пекарне. (Это было неразумным экспериментом; позже она нашла ему работу в видео-магазине, и они больше не испытывали соблазна друг друга поубивать.)

– Шоколадно-малиновый пирог. Моя очередь принести десерт на ежемесячную вечеринку в офисе. Оказалось, для него нужно семь яиц, а я купил только полдюжины. – Намеренно. А Гавейн ещё говорил, что у него не получится действовать коварно и хитро.

– Семь яиц? Боже правый.

– На картинке пирог выглядит вкусным.

– Расскажешь потом, каким он получился, – сказал Артур, снова появившись в коридоре, с тремя яйцами в руках. – Хотя бы одно ты наверняка разобьёшь, а еще тебе нечем будет завтракать, так что просто возьми их, – добавил он, прежде чем Мерлин смог возразить.

– Да, хорошо, отлично. Я... Я у тебя в долгу, ага? Дай знать, если что-нибудь понадобиться? – Он не сумел убрать из голоса жалкую надежду и вздрогнул, забирая яйца, потому что, ну правда, он напрасно тратит время на своего великолепного соседа, и ему следует перестать «забывать» о покупке ключевых ингредиентов для выпечки. Хотя улыбка Артура пагубно влияла на его решимость.

Мерлин подвернул футболку, чтобы донести яйца до квартиры и при этом их не уронить.

– Ничего не нужно, Мерлин. Я просто стараюсь быть хорошим соседом.

Мерлин продолжил радостно улыбаться, хоть и знал, что выглядит глупо:

– Да, конечно, правильно. Если весь пирог на вечеринке не съедят, я оставлю тебе кусочек, ладно?

– Спасибо, Мерлин, – Артур похлопал его по плечу и поднял брови – как всегда, когда готовился сказать какую-нибудь гадость. – Я, конечно, могу умереть от передозировки сахара или впасть в диабетическую кому, и в этом случае тебе придётся кормить кошку моей сестры, потому что на следующей неделе моя сестра уедет из города, но, по крайней мере, я умру счастливым.

– Ты... правда?

– Ну, до сих пор ты не угощал меня ничем ужасным, поэтому я полагаю, ты продолжишь поддерживать свои стандарты качества.

– Вот это да! Спасибо, – ответил Мерлин и сбежал, пока не успел сделать что-нибудь постыдное, например, предложить Артуру испечь пирог вместе, потому что тогда они оказались бы покрыты растопленным кулинарным какао, и Мерлин, забывшись, лизнул бы Артура или совершил что-то не менее ужасное, и его привлекли бы к суду за посягательства сексуального характера. Как правило, бегство – более безопасный выход.

– Приятного вечера, Мерлин, – пожелал Артур на прощание. Мерлин издал какие-то звуки, надеясь, что не несёт полную околесицу, и выкатился за дверь.

*  
Перед тем, как постучаться к Мерлину, Артур разгладил пиджак. Не то чтобы он верил в наличие у соседа каких-то стандартов стиля или опрятности, учитывая его футболки с принтами и квартиру, заваленную электронными шнурами, но ещё в юности отец убедил его всегда выглядеть аккуратно, если желаешь, чтобы на тебя обращали внимание. А Артуру действительно необходимо было внимание Мерлина. Поэтому он постучал, и приготовил свою самую очаровательную улыбку.

Мерлин открыл дверь через несколько минут (после того, как Артур постучал ещё три раза, всё больше волнуясь, что телевизор слышит, а Мерлина – нет), он был помятый и сонный – очевидно, задремал после рабочего дня. Когда Мерлин понял, кто стоит на пороге, он улыбнулся, зевая, и Артур изо всех сил постарался не показать, каким виноватым чувствует себя из-за того, что разбудил.

– Привет. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

– Да. Привет. Прости, что разбудил, – Артур тут же захотел побиться головой об дверь, потому что это были не очень-то учтиво. – Если ты хочешь спать, я могу вернуться позже.

– Нет, всё в порядке, мне в любом случае не следовало засыпать. Чем я могу тебе помочь?

«Ты можешь посторониться, впустить меня и позволить мне тебя изнасиловать». Артур напомнил себе, что он – джентльмен.

– Вообще-то, мне нужны батарейки.

– Да, разумеется, входи. Не хочешь попробовать того пирога? Осталась пара кусочков, но должен тебя предупредить: возможно, переизбыток в нём шоколада меня и вырубил, – Мерлин пропустил его в квартиру.

Артур до отвала наелся на обеде с отцом и Морганой, но пирог был хорошим поводом задержаться.

– Прекрасная мысль. А на тебя там тоже хватит?

Мерлин просиял:

– Разумеется. Так какого размера батарейки тебе нужны?

– А. У меня сдох фонарь, – и, размышлял Артур, это вполне может быть правдой. Просто фонарём он уже несколько лет не пользовался, поэтому не знал наверняка. – Так что... большие?

Мерлин засмеялся и исчез на кухне.

– Значит, большой фонарь? – Артур пробормотал что-то уклончивое. – А зачем тебе вообще фонарь понадобился?

– Моя сестра хочет одолжить его для каких-то своих гнусных делишек, – на ходу сочинил он, довольный, что Мерлин возится пирогом и не смотрит на него. – Если я дам ей сломанный, она будет издеваться надо мной целую вечность.

– Что ж, мы не можем этого допустить, – Мерлин проскользнул мимо и вручил ему тарелку с кусочком пирога. – Так, давай я что-нибудь поищу. – Не дожидаясь ответа, он зарылся в одну из многочисленных коробок, которыми была заставлена вся квартира, и вскоре вытащил оттуда упаковку батареек. – Я вставляю в свой фонарь вот такие, но если размер неправильный...

– Нет, они в самый раз. Если не подойдут, то я вернусь. – Артур строго запретил себе придумывать очередной жалкий повод вернуться, он и так уже ворует у Мерлина батарейки для фонаря, который и не собирался одалживать Моргане. Он откусил пирога и непроизвольно застонал: – Мерлин, это восхитительно!

Когда он открыл глаза, оказалось, что Мерлин покраснел до самой шеи и пристально смотрит на него.

– Хм, спасибо. На работе всем ужасно понравилось.

– Могу их понять.

– Хочешь рецепт?

Артур вспомнил о полуфабрикатах в холодильнике и обедах на вынос, а также о том, что никогда не умел нормально готовить, и потому сахар и мука, которые он выпрашивал у Мерлина, чаще всего заканчивали жизнь в мусорной корзине. И за это ему было стыдно, так что теперь он ворует батарейки. – Нет, это уж вряд ли. В конце концов, у меня на работе не устраивают вечеринок в честь дня рождения, – он откусил ещё пирога, на этот раз умудрившись сдержать стон.

Мерлин отдал батарейки, и Артур засунул их в карман, после чего Мерлин отправился на кухню и появился оттуда со своим кусочком пирога. Который начал есть, и в процессе весь перепачкался малиной и шоколадом. Артур молча пытался сконцентрироваться на собственном кусочке пирога.

– Ладно, рад, что тебе понравилось, – выпалил Мерлин, стоило только Артуру положить вилку.

Стало совершенно ясно, что Мерлин хочет его выставить, поэтому Артур натянул свою лучшую улыбку и отнёс тарелку на кухню.

– Пирог был невероятно вкусным, и, надеюсь, у меня будут силы на работу, которая ещё осталась на вечер.

Мерлин нахмурился, но только кивнул:

– Тогда поторопись. От этого пирога можно и в сахарную кому впасть, уж поверь мне.

– Я это учту. Доброй ночи, и ещё раз спасибо за батарейки.

– Ну, знаешь. Просто стараюсь быть хорошим соседом.

Артур махнул рукой и поторопился уйти, пока Мерлин не заметил его разочарования.

*  
Когда Артур открыл дверь – на следующий день после того, как издавал порнографические стоны, поедая мерлиновский пирог, – он молча моргнул несколько раз и, наконец, произнёс:

– Ты надел костюм.

– К нам в офис сегодня приезжали заказчики, и я только пришёл с работы, – объяснил Мерлин. – А ты нет. Ты дома. С каких пор ты приходишь домой раньше семи часов?

– С тех пор, как у нас в офисе сломался водопровод, и нас всех отпустили в два. Прости, ты чего-то хотел? И почему ты пришёл, если думал, что меня ещё нет дома?

Мерлин помахал найденным в своём почтовом ящике конвертом. После Случая с Пирогом, в попытке снизить уровень своей влюблённости до приемлемого, он планировал пару дней избегать Артура, а потом нашёл в собственном почтовом ящике письмо, адресованное Артуру и… что ж, хороший сосед отдал бы письмо. Присутствие Артура в квартире вроде как разрушило его планы подсунуть письмо под дверь и смыться, пока тот не вернулся домой.

– Мне положили твою почту, и я решил передать её, раз прохожу мимо. И постучал только из вежливости, не думал, что ты будешь дома.

– О. Раз так… что за почта?

Мерлин уловил в словах намёк и передал письмо – и хорошо, а то выражение лица у Артура было совершенно не понятное.

– Похоже, что-то важное.

Артур открыл конверт и кивнул:

– Да, спасибо, а то я бы его прошляпил. Приглашение на свадьбу подруги.

– Ух ты, тогда точно хорошо, что я его занёс.

– Ага. – Последовала неловкая тишина. Мерлин начал разрабатывать стратегию отхода. – Не хочешь зайти, выпить чаю? – спросил Артур. – Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать, Гвен ужасно расстроилась бы, если б я не ответил на приглашение вовремя.

Если уж Эпизод с Пирогом был таким неловким, Мерлин не мог вообразить, чем чаепитие будет лучше, даже если предоставит ему возможность подольше облизывать Артура взглядом. Кроме того, у него были дела. 

– Извини, я вообще-то иду в гости к другу сегодня вечером, и прямо сейчас должен собираться.

Не то чтобы Гавейна заботило, в каком виде явится Мерлин, но было подозрение, что он пригласил на свою маленькую вечеринку парня, которого хотел подсунуть Мерлину, потому что был в курсе его безнадёжной влюблённости и пытался с ней разделаться. Так что, наверное, стоит сделать над собой усилие.

– Конечно. Тогда просто дай знать, чем я могу тебя отблагодарить. Ты всегда угощаешь меня пирогами, одалживаешь батарейки, заносишь мою почту...

– И одалживаю ингредиенты для выпечки гораздо чаще, чем позволяют приличия, – успокоил его Мерлин. – Я бы сказал, мы квиты, правда. Однажды я пытался попросить у соседки сверху – знаешь, у неё ещё подруга такая маленькая блондинка? – в общем, я хотел одолжить у неё сахара, и такое ощущение было, что она меня сейчас кастрирует. – Хотя оно могло возникнуть оттого, что тогда у Мерлина правда закончился сахар, а случай произошёл ещё в самом начале, когда его ещё заботило, как бы не стать чересчур надоедливым, и поэтому он избегал Артура.

– Она вечно такая, – ухмыльнулся Артур. – Я всегда думал, не познакомить ли её с моей сестрой, а потом понял, что вместе они за один день захватят власть на планете.

Через пару мгновений до Мерлина дошло, что они стоят и улыбаются друг другу, как парочка идиотов.

– Этого мы допустить не можем, – помолчав, пробормотал он.

– Да, Моргана стала бы ужасной королевой. Правда, она всё грозится ликвидировать невесту принца Уильяма, чтобы занять её место.

– Ну, не то чтобы я сам иногда об этом не думал, – ответил Мерлин, и ему сразу же захотелось побиться головой о ближайшую стену, потому что Артур вытаращился на него, и неужели? Неужели Артур до сих пор не догадался, что он гей? – В смысле, не об убийстве будущей принцессы, а о том, чтобы женится на принце. И потом понял, что принцесса из меня вышла бы никудышная.

– Ты очаровательно бы выглядел с тиарой на голове.

Мерлин был совершенно уверен, что в ответ на эти слова залился неприглядным оттенком пурпурного.

– Да, ну... Всё равно не собираюсь гнаться за возможностью. Ладно, пойду собираться на ужин. Спасибо.

Артур открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но передумал и озадаченно спросил:

– За что ты меня благодаришь?

Мерлин моргнул:

– Вообще-то, понятия не имею. Это просто рефлекс – привык, что если захожу к тебе, значит, что-то одолжил.

– Очень мило. Однако на этот раз моя очередь благодарить. Дай знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Только пару секунд спустя Мерлину удалось убедить себя, что хищные нотки в тоне Артура были плодом его воображения. Он промямлил какой-то вежливый ответ и отправился через холл в более безопасное место.

*  
Артур твёрдо сказал себе, что теперь очередь Мерлина что-нибудь попросить. Обычно они приходили друг к другу по очереди и виделись три-четыре раза в неделю, но из-за положенного не в тот ящик письма всё перепуталось. Вот почему через три дня после того, как Мерлин, залившись очаровательным румянцем, проболтался про женитьбу на принце Уильяме и сбежал, Артур расхаживал по прихожей, размышляя, мудро ли будет стучать к соседу, который его избегает. Даже не считая специально подстроенных встреч, редкий день проходил без того, чтобы они не наткнулись друг на друга случайно, поэтому три дня казались... существенным сроком.

Наконец, Артур сдался, придумал повод и пересёк холл. Выражение лица открывшего дверь Мерлина было как у кролика под оружейным прицелом, но, не успел Артур почувствовать себя виноватым, он расплылся в улыбке.

– Привет! Чем тебе помочь?

– Стиральный порошок.

Секунду спустя он осознал, что предлог был отвратительный. Он аккуратен с вещами, и Мерлин это знает, а ещё они оба знают, что стиральный порошок у Мерлина – это тот, на который в «Теско» была скидка.

– Стиральный порошок? – повторил Мерлин.

– У меня закончился, а мне нужно постирать спортивную одежду – мы с друзьями решили сыграть в футбол, – выкрутился Артур.

Мерлин перестал смотреть на него с подозрением.

– Тогда заходи. Я сейчас принесу чашку.

Пару минут спустя выяснилось, что Мерлин говорил буквально. Пошарив в кладовке, он вернулся с кружкой, наполовину наполненной стиральным порошком.

– Ты ждёшь, что я это выпью?

– Конечно нет! Просто та пластиковая штука, которая идёт в комплекте с порошком, сломалась. А это теперь моя кружка для порошка. Так что верни её, когда закончишь, ладно?

– Ладно, я не стану красть твою кружку. – Тем более, что на ней узор в лиловый горох на ярко-оранжевом фоне.

Мерлин улыбнулся:

– Да, и никто не стал бы. Вот почему я определил её под порошок. Она всегда вернётся ко мне. Мой друг Гавейн подарил её мне в шутку, когда я сюда переехал, сказал, что этот подарок принесёт в квартиру уют, и я не нашёл в себе сил от неё избавиться. Поэтому я придумал ей такое применение, чтобы не натыкаться на неё каждое утро. От такой расцветки немного болят глаза, да?

– Ужасно болят, – Артур ещё пару секунд разглядывал кружку. – Что ж. Я... верну это так скоро, как только сумею. А может, разобью её случайно, в качестве одолжения.

– Нет, пожалуйста! Это разобьёт Гавейну сердце. Или, по крайней мере, он начнёт притворяться, что у него разбито сердце, и больше не станет приглашать меня в гости, а у него дома реально хорошее пиво.

Артур напомнил себе, что это не его дело, и он не будет спрашивать, является ли Гавейн парнем Мерлина. И спросил:

– Так что, Гавейн твой парень?

Ужас, отразившейся на лице Мерлина, порадовал Артура сильнее, чем он хотел бы показать.

– Нет! О, Боже. Он был бы худшим бой-френдом на свете, он как огня боится серьёзных отношений, – у Мерлина покраснели уши – он явно что-то не договаривал, но Артур решил прекратить расспросы. – Ладно, тебя ждёт стирка.

– Да, конечно. Я верну кружку, как только смогу.

Артур отправился к себе и провёл следующие десять минут в лихорадочных поисках вещей, которые не жалко было бы постирать мерлиновским порошком, а потом оттащил их в подвал и запустил стирку. Придумывая очередной предлог, чтобы постучаться к Мерлину в дверь, Артур чувствовал себя жалким неудачником, но Мерлин, если не считать его странной привычки краснеть, не выглядел заинтересованным, так что Артур не отваживался просить о большем.

Когда стирка закончилась (вещи наверняка придётся перестирывать, потому что, с его удачей, от этого порошка у него наверняка начнётся чесотка), Артур сполоснул кружку и снова постучался в соседскую дверь.

Теперь Мерлин был явно рад его видеть:

– Артур! Ты не разбил мою кружку!

– Я серьёзно обдумывал такой вариант. Она отвратительна, и ты должен быть благодарен, что я дал тебе оправдание, чтобы от неё избавиться.

– Но если она разобьётся, я потеряю право подарить Гавейну что-нибудь такое же гадкое, когда будет повод.

Он так заразительно улыбнулся, что Артур даже не пытался сопротивляться.

– Ты обязан будешь рассказать мне, что подарил. Может, одну из поющих рыбок?

– Нет, боюсь, такое ему действительно понравится. Вся соль в том, чтобы найти ужасный подарок, а он будет чувствовать себя обязанным этим пользоваться.

– Знаешь, ты очень странный.

– Веришь ли, ты не первый человек, кто мне это говорит.

– Я в шоке. – Артур вспомнил, что глупо улыбается, и что ему надо готовить презентацию для работы, поэтому он, наконец, отдал Мерлину кружку. – В любом случае, спасибо. Ты мне просто жизнь спас. Пожалуйста, дай знать, если тебе что-то понадобится.

– Обязательно, – улыбкой Мерлина можно было бы освещать города. Артур понял, что краснеет, и, пробормотав слова прощания, поторопился уйти, надеясь, что его уход не похож на бегство – Мерлин не закрывал дверь, пока Артур не зашёл в свою квартиру.

*  
Мерлин не был уверен, как такое произошло, но однажды утром, когда он, толком не проснувшись, прошаркал в холл, чтобы налить Артуру чая из своего чайника (у Артура сломался), а потом протянул кружку, чтобы Артур плеснул ему молока (у него скисло) – Мерлин понял, что они, по сути, соседи по квартире. Которые живут в разных квартирах. Артур только укрепил его во мнении, пробурчав:

– Нам надо сходить за покупками.

Мерлину следовало бы придумать остроумный ответ, но было раннее утро и он подумал, что, наверное, ему закоротило мозги.

– Мы? Типа, ты и я?

– Я имею в виду, по отдельности, – Артур покраснел ярко, и Мерлин это почему-то показалось страшно смешным. – Просто, похоже, у нас обоих закончились продукты.

– Как всегда, – согласился Мерлин, и тут же запаниковал, потому что а вдруг Артур пытается сказать, что раскусил бессовестную стратегию Мерлина и хочет, чтобы тот прекратил каждый вечер настукивать ему в дверь? Раньше он никогда не возражал, по крайней мере, было не похоже, но это ничего не значит. – Пожалуй, мне пора бы уже научиться запасаться сахаром.

– Да я не против, – Артур пожал плечами, и этого было достаточно, чтобы предотвратить панику Мерлина. – Просто со страхом жду того дня, когда у нас обоих одновременно что-то закончится и нам придётся тянуть соломинку, кому идти наверх к соседям.

– Тогда лучше запастись продуктами, – Мерлин отправился в квартиру поставить чайник на место и вернулся с сахарницей, потому что Артур любил сладкий чай, хоть и никогда не сознался бы в этом. – В любом случае, следующие несколько дней у меня не будет времени. На работе аврал.

– Да?

Мерлин отхлебнул чая.

– Планируем обновить программное обеспечение, а этим занимается наш отдел. Ничего особенного.

– Если будет нужно – я могу захватить тебе что-нибудь в магазине, не оставлять же тебя помирать с голоду. Помню, я тебе должен.

– Я могу поймать тебя на слове, – Мерлин мысленно прошёлся по полкам в шкафу и холодильнике. – Вообще-то, я точно ловлю тебя на слове.

– Тебе нужно молоко, – сказал Артур и выжидающе посмотрел на него. – Что-то еще?

– Я составлю список. Нужно немного, но так ты будешь знать, какие марки мне нравятся.

Артур поднял глаза к потолку:

– Я знаю, какое молоко тебе нравится, Мерлин. Ты вечно жалуешься на что-то нелепое, вроде того, что моё якобы получают от коров-мутантов.

– Тогда я запишу остальное, – Мерлин спешно допил чай (в процессе обжёгшись), и побежал к себе за бумагой и ручкой, чтобы составить список продуктов (хлеб, сыр, консервы – иногда он позволял себе питаться, как бедный студент, особенно если не было времени готовить, как сейчас). Когда он вернулся и отдал листок Артуру, тот допил свой чай и, прочитав, скептически посмотрел на него. – Я очень занят, помнишь? – защищаясь, сказал Мерлин.

– Ты заболеешь цингой и умрёшь, – сообщил Артур, но листок всё же засунул в карман, а было остальное неважно. – Я принесу всё это вечером, ладно?

– Было бы здорово, – Мерлин посмотрел на часы и выругался. – Прости, Артур, мне пора на работу. Скажешь потом, сколько я тебе должен, ага?

– Обязательно. Увидимся вечером.

Вечером, когда Артур постучал в дверь, измученный Мерлин стоял на кухне и пялился на плиту.

– О, отлично, а то я боялся, что умру от голода, – сказал он и заглянул в сумку – там лежали продукты из списка, и какие-то ещё. – Кажется, сюда по ошибке попали твои.

– Занятость – не оправдание плохому питанию, – нахмурившись, ответил Артур и прошёл мимо него в квартиру. – Поэтому я купил овощи, которые не надо готовить. И фрукты. Ты не обязан за них платить, раз уж не заказывал.

– Нет, я заплачу. Спасибо, Артур, это... мило с твоей стороны. – Поступок в духе Артура, бесцеремонный и довольно наглый, но до странности приятный. Не то чтобы Мерлин собирался ему об этом рассказать. Он подозревал, что Артур старается поддерживать репутацию беспощадного дельца, а не человека, который утром открывает дверь, а у него изо рта торчит зубная щётка. – Подожди, я достану бумажник. Серьёзно, это больше, чем ожидаешь от хорошего соседа.

Артур улыбнулся:

– Ну, мне хочется думать, что мы друзья.

Мерлин не сдержал ответной улыбки:  
– Да, мне тоже.

Мерлин подумал, не пригласить ли Артура в благодарность остаться на ужин, но тот уже прощался, и он не сумел выдавить из себя ни слова.

*  
Однажды в субботу Артур открыл дверь и обнаружил за ней Мерлина, что было вполне ожидаемо, неожиданным было выражение его лица – как будто он вне себя от ужаса.

– Что такое с тобой случилось? – тут же спросил Артур, готовый к чему угодно, от пожара до случайного любовника, которого нужно выкинуть из квартиры.

– Только что звонила моя мама, она сегодня приезжает!

Мерлин часто и с любовью рассказывал про свою мать, поэтому Артур не понял, в чём загвоздка.

– У вас с ней какие-то трудности?

– Она не предупредила! – прозвучало это довольно безумно.

– Тебе что, нужно помочь убраться в квартире? – Это он умел. Готовил не очень, но в квартире у него было гораздо чище, чем в свинарнике Мерлина.

– Нет, она знает, что у меня вечно бардак, это ерунда, и, если честно, даёт ей повод покудахтать над чем-то кроме моей личной жизни. Но... слушай, мне ужасно неловко, но встречаться с мамой гораздо легче, если я не один, потому что тогда она не расспрашивает меня о личной жизни, и не разочаровывается во мне, и...

Артур прервал его:

– Ты просишь меня притвориться твоим парнем, чтобы твоя мама тебя не доставала? – Да, да, да, пожалуйста!

Наблюдать, как Мерлин краснеет, всегда было весело. На этот раз сначала покраснели уши, значит, он был расстроен – в отличие от тех случаев, когда краска сперва заливала шею, обычно это происходило, когда он был рассержен. Артур тщательно старался не замечать того обстоятельства, что уделяет Мерлину столько внимания, что знает, как и отчего тот может покраснеть.

– Нет же. Можно о многом попросить во имя дружбы, но я не могу заставлять тебя притворяться моим парнем перед моей мамой. Она бы устроила тебе допрос. Мне просто нужен буфер, и Гавейн будет занят, а Уилла она знает так хорошо, что его присутствие её не смутит, поэтому я, естественно, подумал о тебе...

Артур не смог спокойно смотреть на эти страдания, хоть и обидно было знать, что он не первый, к кому Мерлин обратился.

– Прекрати мямлить, конечно, я тебе помогу. Но ты будешь мне должен. Я не часто соглашаюсь знакомиться с родителями своего парня.

– Мы не… Я не… твоего парня? – Мерлин, от потрясения явно забыв о панике, захлопал глазами, и Артур просто смотрел в ответ, он поверить не мог, что Мерлин до сих пор не догадался о его ориентации. Более очевидным было бы только зажать какого-нибудь парня прямо на площадке перед дверью, чтобы Мерлин вышел и увидел их, но это, скорее всего, нарушило бы замыслы по завоеванию его сердца.

– Мерлин, сосредоточься. Дай мне переодеть спортивные штаны, и я сразу вернусь. Во сколько она приедет?

Мерлин помотал головой, видимо, все ещё находился под впечатлением от не такого уж и впечатляющего заявления Артура.

– Где-то через полчаса?

– Хорошо. Иди пока подыши и включи чайник, и выкинь испорченные продукты, я приду через десять минут.

Мерлин несколько раз судорожно кивнул. Он ещё немного волновался, но улыбнулся Артуру, который, чувствуя себя как никогда обнадёженным, улыбнулся в ответ и мягко закрыл дверь. Затем он отправился к шкафу и оделся так, словно действительно шёл знакомиться с мамой своего парня: в более элегантные джинсы на пуговицах, чем те, которые надел бы ради одного из своих друзей. Когда он пересёк площадку, Мерлин открыл дверь и сразу продолжил судорожно прятать грязную одежду и электронику.

– Ты спас мне жизнь, – оглянувшись, заявил он.

– Ты мне заплатишь. Может быть… – Артур решил рискнуть и сказать то, что вертелось на языке несколько недель. – Помнишь то приглашение на свадьбу, которое ты мне передал? Меня пригласили с парой, и я буду рад, если ты составишь мне компанию. Иначе они решат, что меня нужно с кем-то познакомить. 

– Я… хорошо. В смысле, если ты правда этого хочешь.

– Да, – ответил Артур и отправился на кухню. – Чем ты собираешься кормить свою маму, Мерлин?

– Наверное, мы сходим куда-нибудь пообедать.

– А. Я иду с вами?

– Можешь пойти. В смысле, я был бы рад. Но на публике она не будет сильно на меня наседать.

– Я составлю вам компанию. Попытку спасения вполне можно довести до конца. Но нам нужно хоть что-то к чаю.

Когда Артур повернулся, Мерлин скорчил гримасу: 

– У меня всё закончилось.

– Тогда я схожу к себе. Я испёк бы что-нибудь по-быстрому, но мне не хочется отравить твою маму во время первой же встречи.

Мерлин наклонил голову.

– Но ты ведь умеешь готовить, разве нет? Ты одалживал у меня ингредиенты.

Артур вздрогнул и отвернулся, и принялся вертеть в руках разноцветный чайник, чтобы не смотреть Мерлину в глаза, пока врёт.

– Боюсь, это были необдуманные эксперименты. Вот почему я никогда не угощал тебя своей выпечкой.

– Если хочешь, я могу тебя научить.

Артур улыбнулся:

– Я бы с удовольствием, но боюсь, это безнадёжная затея.

– Сегодня вечером, когда вернёмся из ресторана, мы что-нибудь испечём, и я докажу, как ты неправ, – заявил Мерлин, а затем остановился. – Это если ты будешь свободен. А то я вроде как занял тебя на всю субботу.

– У меня не было планов, которые включали бы что-то кроме телевизора и бутылки пива, так что всё нормально. И мне хотелось бы научиться готовить.

– Тогда я буду давать тебе уроки, или, по крайней мере, один урок, в качестве компенсации за знакомство с моей мамой.

– Надо будет познакомить тебя с моей сестрой на свадьбе Гвен, – заметил Артур. – Так, я сейчас принесу что-нибудь к чаю, а потом вместе закончим уборку.

Мерлин улыбнулся ему:

– Серьёзно, это сверх служебного долга.

Артур пожал плечами:

– Мне нравится тебе помогать, – сказал он и отправился за печеньем, пока Мерлин не успел ответить.

*  
К десяти часам Мерлин уже не был уверен, что не попал в какую-нибудь альтернативную вселенную. С тех пор как он постучался к Артуру и умолял спасти его от мамы, дела пошли… странно. Начать с того, что мамино удивлённое лицо и вопрос о том, близкие ли у них отношения, Артур встретил словами:

– К сожалению, нет, я просто живу в соседней квартире, и хотел с вами познакомиться, – и сжал Мерлину плечо.

После этого… Мерлин знакомил маму только с двумя парнями, одним из которых был Уилл, а он не считается, потому что они и так были знакомы целую вечность. Но он знал, как ведут себя при знакомстве с родителями, и Артур определённо вёл себя не как просто приятель. Он постоянно дотрагивался до Мерлина и улыбался ему, или просто на него смотрел. Он разливал чай и спрашивал, добавить ли маме молока, и рассказывал про свою работу, как бы заверяя «Я могу позаботиться о вашем сыне, мэм, в случае, если он будет в этом нуждаться» – такое Мерлин видел только в кино. Нежно, заговорщицки глядя на Мерлина, Артур рассказывал, что они всегда одалживаются друг у друга, а его мама мягко им улыбалась. Мерлин провёл обед, застыв в потрясённом молчании.

После того, как они расплатились, Артур многозначительно извинился и направился в уборную, и мама Мерлина тут же пригвоздила его взглядом:

– Почему, скажи на милость, ты с ним не встречаешься? Очевидно, он этого хочет! Прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор как Уилл… – она тактично замолчала.

– У меня были парни после Уилла. И вообще-то, Артур сегодня ведёт себя необычно. – Вот только это неправда. Артур всегда улыбался и дразнил его, и делал ему одолжения, а потом обратил внимание, что он – гей. – Слушай, если он спросит, я соглашусь. Если нет, я не хочу портить нашу дружбу.

– Точно такое же оправдание ты использовал, когда я советовала тебе спросить Уилла, не хочет ли он с тобой встречаться, – заметила она, и справедливо, но у Мерлина не было времени парировать, потому что вернулся Артур. – Что ж, – весело сказала она, – я прекрасно провела время, но теперь мне пора.

– Уверена, что не хочешь переночевать у меня? – спросил Мерлин.

Она лишь скептически посмотрела на него:

– Я предпочту поездку на такси, если только твоя квартира сама себя простерилизовала, пока мы ужинали.

– Вы могли бы остаться у меня, – предложил Артур.

Мерлин поёжился, когда она со значением подняла бровь.

– Я правда не могу, Артур, но очень мило с твоей стороны предложить это. Мы должны как-нибудь встретиться снова.

– Обязательно. Было приятно с вами познакомиться, Хунит. – Она поцеловала Артура в щеку, и он крепко обнял её, а потом с улыбкой смотрел, как Мерлин обнимает мать и обещает скоро к ней приехать. Как только она вышла из ресторана, Артур ухмыльнулся:

– Готов идти домой? Ещё довольно рано, и если ты не устал, я был бы благодарен за урок выпечки.

Верно. Уроки по выпечке. Находиться в тесной кухне наедине с Артуром, учить его как печь шоколадные кексы, бороться с почти невыносимым желанием запрыгнуть на него. Отличная идея.

– Конечно, почему нет? – в конце концов, он не пил вина на ужине, и умеет себя контролировать.

– Тогда пойдём. – Артур придержал для него дверь, и Мерлин фыркнул но Артур просто подтолкнул Мерлина в бок, и он вышел на улицу. По дороге домой они почти не разговаривали, и Мерлина это вполне устраивало, потому что он до сих пор пытался понять, не являются ли «уроки выпечки» кодовым названием для «страстных поцелуев и объятий». 

– У тебя ведь есть сахар, мука и всё остальное, да? – спросил Артур, когда они поднимались по лестнице.

– Ага, я уверен, что там достаточно ингредиентов для партии печенья. Яйца заканчиваются, но их хватит, для того, что мы будем готовить, много не надо.

– Будем надеяться, что ни одного не разобьём. У меня сейчас нет.

Мерлин открыл дверь своей квартиры:

– Тебе не надо сначала сходить к себе за чем-нибудь?

– Я на секунду, только переоденусь и проверю почту.

– Хорошо. Я оставлю дверь открытой.

Артур помахал ему и направился к собственной двери. Мерлин несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и приступил к поиску продуктов, нужных для печенья. К тому времени, как Артур вернулся – в такой тесной футболке, что Мерлин едва не разлил по всему полу жидкий ванилин, – всё, что им было нужно, уже лежало на столе.

– Я считаю, что каждый должен уметь приготовить печенье с шоколадной крошкой, так что с него и начнём, – Мерлин указал на стол.

– Отличный план. Пожалуйста, научи меня.

Мерлин отмерил нужное количество ингредиентов и смешал их – этому его научила ещё мама, и он вряд ли когда-нибудь мог растерять навык. В процессе он объяснял Артуру, чего и сколько кладёт.

– Я потом напишу тебе рецепт, – сказал он, увидев, что Артуру не терпится найти бумагу и ручку. – Сейчас просто смотри внимательно. Сначала мы смешиваем сахар с маслом, так?

Он позволил Артуру смешать их, пока сам возился с формой для выпечки.

– В детстве я бы просто насыпал сюда шоколадной крошки и сразу всё съел, – сказал он, только чтобы нарушить слишком долгую паузу. – Просто слизал бы всё. А мама на меня накричала бы.

– Уверен, каждый седой волос на её голове – твоя вина, – заявил Артур, всё ещё перемешивая тесто.

– Неправда, у неё не седые… – Мерлин запнулся, потому что Артур опустил палец в масло с сахаром, и принялся его посасывать, и Мерлину вдруг срочно понадобилось перенаправить кровоток обратно к мозгу. Артур издал довольный стон, и не исключено, что Мерлин заскулил. – Это… с шоколадной крошкой будет вкуснее, – выдавил он и увидел, что Артур ухмыляется. На него напало подозрение, что результатом этого урока будет не печенье.

– Уже сдаёшься? Как ни стыдно, Мерлин, я не настолько безнадёжный ученик.

Мерлин забеспокоился, попытался придумать ответ, и пауза в разговоре быстро переросла в неловкую тишину. В книжках, подумал он, именно в такой момент один из героев хватает другого и целует, а заканчивается всё или медовым месяцем на Крите и усыновлением парочки сирот, или криками и пощёчинами, и кто-то из героев переезжает в другой дом. Однако Мерлин совершенно точно не собирался делать первый шаг, представив, что если бы Артур решил дать пощёчину за оскорбление своей добродетели, это было бы больно. Артур ходил в спортзал.

В конечном итоге, Артур опять опустил палец в миску, и Мерлин решил, что сейчас он снова начнёт издавать порнографические стоны, а Мерлин будет беспомощно наблюдать, но взамен Артур протянул руку к его лицу:

– Ты тоже должен попробовать, пока мы не положили остальные ингредиенты. В память о прошлом.

Судя по хрипотце в голосе и весьма настойчивому взгляду, Артур хотел, чтобы Мерлин слизал масло с его пальца. Это могло означать, что Артур полнейшая задница и ждёт только повода, чтобы дать Мерлину пощёчину (или врезать кулаком – он не был похож на человека, который раздаёт пощёчины), но Артур очаровал его маму и сейчас немного тяжело дышал, поэтому Мерлина так и подмывало рискнуть. Не спуская с Артура глаз на случай, если он решит применить силу, Мерлин наклонился и взял его палец в рот. Артур вздрогнул, но больше ничего не предпринял, так что Мерлин слизал всё масло с сахаром и отстранился.

– Ох, чёрт, – сказал Артур, положил руку (всё ещё мокрую от слюны, и Мерлин обиделся бы, если б его верхний мозг функционировал нормально) Мерлину на плечо, и притянул его к себе. – Если не возражаешь, я тебя сейчас поцелую.

Если бы Мерлин ответил, то, несомненно, сказал бы что-нибудь глупое, так что он просто дёрнул Артура на себя и поцеловал, неуклюже и немного промахнувшись. Артур немедленно ответил, он наклонил голову и прошёлся по губам Мерлина языком, будто пытался распробовать вкус. Мерлин вернул любезность, и всё стало немного сумбурно и сахарно-сладко, но всё равно восхитительно.

– Я целую вечность хотел это сделать, – пробормотал Мерлин между поцелуями, а потом Артур укусил его за губу, и он забыл о разговорах, которые, возможно, стали бы важны в ближайшем будущем.

Артур не терял времени впустую, он толкнул Мерлина к столу и почти уложил на спину, и всё было просто чудесно, пока Мерлин не сдвинулся и не уронил со стола яйцо. Оно разбилось и разбрызгалось им обоим на ботинки, и Артур отодвинулся, тяжело дыша ему в плечо. Спустя минуту он сказал:

– Я в любом случае не хотел насиловать тебя до первого свидания, но ты смеёшься что ли? Мерлин, серьёзно!

– Первое свидание? – через пару секунд выдохнул тот, и, когда Артур поднял на него взгляд, пробормотал: – Я ведь не нарочно его разбил.

– И теперь у нас не хватает яиц для печенья, потому что у меня они тоже закончились. – Мерлин одарил его взглядом, которым пытался передать сразу всё: Тебя правда что ли заботит выпечка в тот момент, когда мы могли бы уже отправиться в мою спальню? Что ты за человек-то такой? – Только после первого свидания, Мерлин, – повторил Артур, и коротко поцеловал его.

– Первому свиданию лучше начаться побыстрее, – буркнул Мерлин, и отошёл за бумажными полотенцами. Мерлин присел, чтобы вытереть грязь, и к этому времени мозги у него уже начали вставать на место, так что он ухмыльнулся Артуру, который наблюдал за ним, не скрывая широкой улыбки. – И, к сведению, если ты хочешь печенья, то тебе и придётся подняться за яйцами к той ужасной соседке.

Артур скривился, а затем снова улыбнулся, как будто ничего не мог с собой поделать, и сунул руку в миску с сахаром и маслом.

– Пожалуй, тогда мы насыплем сюда шоколадной крошки и просто съедим. Мне говорили, так вкуснее.


End file.
